La Ley de la Vida
by Lady Amara Malfoy
Summary: Eso dice la Ley... Duele mucho no cumplirla... sobre todo cuando vez cuanto sufres...
1. IROH

La Ley de la Vida

La Ley de la Vida

Iroh caminaba sonriendo por las calles de Ba Sing Sen, era una hermosa mañana y al parecer el día entero sería un buen día, ideal para caminar y dar un buen paseo por el campo y estar alegre todo el día.

Pero en este día había algo que tenía que atender con apremio

- ¿a donde vas Tío?

- ¡Ah, Zuko!, no te preocupes, tengo algo que hacer- trato por todos los medios de tranquilizar a su sobrino, quien ya sabía a donde se dirigía.

- ¿seguro que estarás bien?- insistió Zuko quien comenzó a caminar al lado de su tío.

- estoy seguro, tu solo encárgate de la tienda de té y trata de no matar a los clientes- sonrió el viejo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Zuko para despejar los temores del muchacho.

- solo… cuídate tío- Zuko dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente al negocio.

- claro que si hijo, claro que si

Compro unas velas, algunas varas de incienso y cuando se disponía a comprar la canasta para llevar las cosas, un pequeño niño comenzó a llorar amargamente, no estaba seguro por que era que el niño lloraba, pero el llanto le sonó familiar

- mi valiente guerrero ya ha regresado…- iroh tomo una lira y comenzó a cantar para el niño para que dejara de llorar, pronto el efecto de la música se hizo presente y el niño comenzó a poner atención a Iroh quien estaba maravillado con el niñito- deja de llorar pequeñito, seguro a tu mamá no le gusta verte llorar de ese modo- suspiro

El niño le jalo la barba y comenzó a reírse con la más angelical de las risas, Iroh sonrió y salio de aquel lugar, con una gran satisfacción.

…aunque en el fondo sufría horriblemente…

Camino un rato por las calles hasta llegar al gran muro, salio sin ningún problema y se dirigió a una colina que estaba a unos kilómetros de ahí, desde la cual se podía ver la ciudad completa.

Caminaba pensativo y cabizbajo hasta que llego a ese lugar… el sitio que tanto dolor le traía… respiro profundamente y se acerco hasta el árbol que el mismo había plantado, estaba ya muy grande, seguramente las condiciones eran favorables para el desarrollo de aquel árbol.

Se arrodillo frente a él, saco lo que llevaba en la canasta, una cajita, un mantel, las velas y prendió los inciensos… monto un pequeño altar en la base del árbol… pero entre todo eso, extendió un pergamino con una imagen, suspiro tristemente y dijo…

- ¡feliz cumpleaños hijo mío!- Iroh comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras cantaba la misma canción que le había dedicado al niño.

Ese lugar era la tumba invisible de Lu Ten, único hijo de Iroh.

Había sido un hijo muy deseado… amado desde el momento que fue concebido, esperado durante los nueve meses del embarazo de su difunta esposa, criado con esmero y nutrido con el mayor de los amores.

Simplemente Lu Ten, era el reflejo del amor que Iroh sentía por la vida… pero la vida de su hijo había desaparecido hacía ya casi diez tormentosos años, durante el fallido asedio a la ciudad de Ba Sing Sen.

Ahora, trataba por todos los medios de sobrellevar su dolor… aunque no era su hijo, si no su sobrino, Iroh cuidaba con el mismo esmero y amor, tratando por todos los medios que Zuko no sufriera el mismo destino que Lu Ten…

Lloro por un largo rato, hasta que se decidió a regresar a la ciudad. Guardo todo en la cesta y emprendió la caminata a Ba Sing Sen.

- ¡tío Iroh!, ¡por fin regresas, ya me tenías preocupado!- Zuko corrió para alcanzar a su tío quien estaba visiblemente cansado.

- no te preocupes Zuko, estoy bien- sonrió, pero sus ojos delataban que había llorado.

- ¿sabes algo? ¡No te creo!- le contesto Zuko, pero decidió sonreír para evitar un dolor más grande a su tío.

- tranquilo HIJO, tranquilo- esta vez sonrió abiertamente pero noto un extraño olor en el aire.

- ¿Zuko?... ¿Qué huele tan…?

- ¡Rayos!- grito Zuko mientras corría alarmado hasta la cocina mientras se dejaba escuchar alguna que otra maldición al ver la cena completamente quemada.

- jajajaja- reía Iroh al tiempo que guardaba la canasta en un lugar seguro- si te vuelvo a dejar solo, ¡hasta el agua se te va a quemar hijo!

- ja… ja… ¡síguete riendo Tío!... ¡tu síguete riendo!...- contesto sarcástico, pero sabía que era verdad, era muy pero muy malo en la cocina.

Iroh se retiro a su habitación a descansar un poco mientras Zuko arreglaba el desastre en la cocina

- es cierto que mi hijo murió… pero también es cierto que gane otro desde el día que nació Zuko… el ahora es más mi hijo que de Ozai y eso es un motivo para vivir… es cierto que la ley de la vida es que los padres mueran y los hijos los entierren, y que ningún padre debe enterrar a un hijo, pero cuando hay otro hijo por el cual se debe vivir… la vida se hace más valiosa y se debe vivir por él- suspiro- ¡te amo hijito mío!... algún día nos volveremos a ver…- con ese pensamiento Iroh se acostó en su futón… recuerdos de su hijo Lu Ten y Zuko jugando en los campos de la nación del fuego lo mantuvieron despierto hasta que el cansancio lo venció… aquella noche soñaría con sus dos hijos…

…………………………………………

En memoria

Luís Reyes Acosta

1975-1976

Amado Hijo, Hermano y Tío

Tío… mi corazón late de alegría todos los días por que se que desde el cielo nos estas cuidando… ¡algún día nos veremos donde quiera que estés!

…………………………………………

Bueno, es mi tercer fanfic, es un drabble, pero necesitaba angustiosamente escribir esto… verán, mi tío murió hace ya muchos años, era el más amado de los hijos de mis abuelos maternos, todo mundo lo adoraba y era el preferido de sus hermanos y de mi madre…

Un día, la enfermedad que lo mantenía con la vida en un hilo, comenzó a debilitarlo, fue un tormento espantoso y cuando murió siendo aun un bebe muy pequeñito, la tristeza, la oscuridad y la agonía se apoderaron de los corazones de todos… incluso del mío.

Cinco años después nací yo y me llamaron Lucía, 15 años después nació mi hermanita adorada a la que le pusieron por nombre Tzilini y 3 años después nació un niñito, mi hermanito al cual llamaron Luís, mi hermana Tzilini y mi hermano Luís son la luz de mi casa y el bálsamo del dolor de mis abuelos…

Tengo muchos primos y también varios sobrinos… pero lo curioso es que todo mundo prefiere a Luís…

El es ahora el motivo de vida de muchos corazones que estaban heridos…

Esas heridas sanaran….

Pero nunca olvidaremos a mi Tío…


	2. MAIKO

La Ley de la Vida

Sinceramente estaba deprimida… y lo peor es que se le estaba haciendo costumbre despertarse de ese modo…

Se medio desperezo… medio reacomodo sus pensamientos… medio se animo… medio recordó en que día estaba y sobre todo… medio recordó ahora quien era.

No siempre había sido así… antes… cuando era niña… solía jugar mucho… sobre todo con sus amigas, pero desde lo sucedido aquel día, ya no se daba el tiempo de sonreír, es más, hasta el carácter tan dulce que la identificaba se transformo en algo parecido a la seriedad… aun así, tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su único hermano.

Para rematar un poco… su vida no siempre fue estacionaria… por cuestiones que nunca entendió, siempre cambiaban de residencia, en un año incluso cambiaron tres veces y eso la tenia de peor humor aún, justo cuando alcanzaba la armonía, volvían a cambiar de residencia.

- ¡buenos días linda!-una mujer entro en la habitación y saludaba alegremente.

- no se que tienen de buenos- contesto la chica quien estaba en abstracción observando el horizonte que se podía ver desde la ventana.

- vamos pequeña… no es tan malo…ahora somos personas importantes… muy importantes.

- si… como no.

- como sea… te esperamos abajo para desayunar.

- si… en un momento bajo- contesto mientras se soltaba su larga cabellera para cepillarla.

- no te tardes

- mmmm- fue lo único que contesto.

Siguió ensimismada cepillando su larga cabellera un rato más, y después con suma delicadeza empezó a levantarlo en su clásico peinado… ese que desde niña casi, o nada, había cambiado.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido más prudente- musito- ¡maldición!, ¡tanto tiempo!… ¡tantas cosas que se están perdiendo! y todo por que ¡no piensa antes de hablar!- lanzo el cepillo directo al suelo- tienes la virtud de desesperar a cualquiera… incluida a mi… pero aún así… ¡te extraño tanto!- unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a desplazarse por sus delicadas mejillas, poco a poco perdió la compostura hasta desplomarse sobre el piso, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos- ¡ZUKO!- grito enojada mientras lloraba, ella sola y sus recuerdos.

…………………………………

- ¡Oye Vamos a Jugar!- una niña pequeña, vestida con ropas rojas, se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- lo siento, pero no tengo ganas ahora- se excuso la niña mientras tomaba asiento a la sombra de un árbol.

- ¡pero Mai!… somos niñas… ¡tenemos que jugar!- otra niña se acerco a la escena, esta estaba vestida completamente de rosado.

- ya les dije que no tengo ganas- contesto seriamente- además… Azula, ¿no eres tu quien dice que jugar es tonto?- se defendió Mai

- bueno como sea- musito Azula mientras se alejaba con Ty Lee- quédate ahí entonces… te perderás de la diversión- inmediatamente Azula comenzó hacer sus acrobacias acostumbradas junto con Ty Lee.

- _depende de que tipo de diversión se trate Azula_- murmuro por lo bajo Mai, mientras comenzaba a revisar una por una las uñas de las manos…pensando en cierto jovencito de ojos dorados, el hermano mayor de Azula.

Entonces sucedió… ahí estaba él, caminando al lado de su madre por los pasillos del jardín, se veía tan relajado… tan contento… que simplemente no pudo evitar el sonrojo inocente que se asomo en sus mejillas.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Azula. Inmediatamente ideo todo un plan para aprovechar la situación, y el resultado fue entre desagradable y todo lo contrario.

- les explicare el juego- hablo Azula, mientras colocaba una manzana en la cabeza de Mai- lo que haremos es tratar de derribar las manzanas de la cabeza del compañero…- corrió hasta donde estaba zuko a unos metros de distancia- así- lanzo una llama pequeña a la manzana logrando encenderla.

Zuko se asusto inmediatamente y solo atino a correr hacia Mai para quitarle la manzana, pero midió mal la distancia, y cuando le quito la manzana con la mano, se siguió de largo y se llevo entre los brazos a Mai cayendo ambos en la fuente que estaba enfrente.

- jajaja, te dije que funcionaria- grito Azula a Ty Lee victoriosa.

- uhhh, Se ven tan lindos juntos- se burlo Ty Lee, mientras Zuko se levantaba muy molesto y se dirigía hacia el palacio.

- ¡ustedes son unas…! ¡Ah!- les reclamo Mai, pero no pudo continuar con su frase, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su habitación a cambiarse- son unas pesadas… ¡se burlan de mi cada vez que pueden!... suspiro pesadamente mientras se quitaba la ropa húmeda rápidamente y comenzaba nuevamente a vestirse con ropa seca y a secarse su pelo suelto.

- aunque debo aceptar que fue muy interesante- se sonrojo violentamente al recordar como Zuko la abrazo ligeramente por los hombros, Un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos- ¡quien es!- pregunto Mai.

- soy yo… Zuko

- _¡ZUKO!_- grito internamente Mai mientras corría abrir la puerta- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su emoción.

- vine a disculparme… aunque no se muy bien por que, pero te empuje a la fuente.

- no… no te preocupes- se sonrojo levemente- fue un accidente

- este… si… un accidente- tartamudeo Zuko- ¡pero fue culpa de Azula!- espeto Zuko

- eso te pasa por ser tan confiado… además… ¡Azula siempre Miente!- Mai sin querer había enseñado un nuevo modo de pensar para Zuko, una enseñanza que duraría toda la vida.

- si… es cierto, ¡Azula siempre miente!- murmuro quejosamente entre su enojo… Mai tenia razón, era curioso, parecía que ella siempre pensaba lo mismo que él, tal vez por eso le caía tan bien- bueno, me tengo que ir, acaba de llegar una carta de Tío Iroh y quiero saber que cuenta, adiós- se excuso el niño mientras comenzaba a caminar para retirarse.

- ¡Zuko espera!- Mai se acerco a él y se quedo quieta, sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Qué… pasa?- tartamudeo nuevamente Zuko al sentir tan cerca de Mai.

- bueno… este… yo… bueno… yo

- ¿tu que Mai?

- bueno- sin saber de donde le salio el valor se acerco a Zuko, lo tomo con las manos en el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- para que veas que no estoy molesta contigo- se dio la vuelta y se metió a su habitación completamente sonrojada, dejando a un Zuko completamente paralizado.

- ¡WOW!- exclamo cuando logro reaccionar- eso fue… extraño, pero agradable- murmuro mientras se llevaba la mano y tocaba ligeramente con los dedos el lugar donde Mai le había dado el beso y caminaba rumbo a la sala de estar de su madre.

Adentro de la habitación, Mai gritaba Eufórica, era la primera vez que le daba un beso a Zuko, y aunque uno muy inocente… fue lo suficientemente emocionante como para tenerla hecho un remolino dando de vueltas por todo su cuarto inmensamente Feliz…

Tiempo después las cosas mejoraron… Mai fue quien consoló a Zuko cuando su madre, la princesa Ursa, desapareció sin dejar rastro… aunque ella sabía perfectamente bien que había sucedido… pero juro no hablar.

Ahora eran compañeros de lecturas… ambos buscaban inconscientemente la compañía del otro, incluso le jugaban bromas muy pasadas a Azula, quien nunca sabía bien si era la casualidad o alguna broma de su hermano, pero siempre acababa humillada frente a otros cada vez que le jugaba una broma a Mai o a Zuko… claro, la venganza era peor.

Aun así, Zuko cumplió 14 años… acababa de pasar su prueba de fuego… ya era todo un hombre. Aquel día Mai le tenia un regalo por haber pasado la prueba… tenia que ir hasta uno de los jardines, pero noto como varios de los más altos capitanes y generales de la Nación del Fuego se dirigían a la sala de Guerra, le llamo la atención y decidió ir averiguar…

- no puede pasar- fue la fría contestación de uno de los guardias.

- ¡acaso están locos!

- ¿Qué sucede príncipe Zuko?

- no me dejan pasar… si algún día voy a gobernar como mi padre necesito aprender de una buena vez…

- tienes razón, te dejare pasar, solo ten cuidado de no hablar mucho… a esos viejos gruñones no les gusta que los contraríen.

Pero no hizo lo que le pido su tío… fue capaz de contrariar a uno de los generales, y el único modo de enmendar la falta era un Agni Kai… un terrible Agni Kai.

- ¡pero que hiciste Zuko!- lo alcanzo Mai cuando este se dirigía a su habitación para prepararse para el enfrentamiento.

- ¡nada!, solo dije lo que no me parecía.

- pero sabes que es peligroso enfrentarse son esos sujetos- Mai no quería, pero se estaba preocupando horriblemente.

- ¡no creo!- fue la contestación de Zuko- es un viejo decrepito y engreído, no costara mucho trabajo derrotarlo.

- presiento que esto no va a salir bien.

- no te preocupes Mai… se cuidarme muy bien- sonrió levemente, logrando sonrojar a Mai.

- bueno… que descanses- dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a su habitación.

- ¡oye! ¿No se te olvida algo?- ahora el sonrojado era otro.

- ¿Qué?- tartamudeo Mai.

- mi regalo por la prueba de fuego…

- te lo daré cuando termines el Agni Kai- sonrió y se alejo de ahí.

- en ese caso… me conviene ganar- satisfecho Zuko se fue a dormir, mañana era un día muy largo…

…Más largo de lo que el hubiese deseado.

Era más o menos el medio día cuando fue llamado al duelo. Entro arrogante como era su costumbre.

Mai se encontraba sentada al lado de sus padres, justo enfrente de Zuko, por lo que podría apreciar bien cada movimiento que este hiciera, pero cuando noto que el general que había sido humillado estaba sentado en el extremo contrario a ella, al lado de todos los generales, sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, intento incluso gritar, algo malo estaba sucediendo, y analizo la situación.

-La Falta no era para el general… si no para la persona de mayor rango en la sala… y ese solamente podría ser…

- ¡PADRE!- grito Zuko cuando vio a su padre

- …

- no quiero enfrentarte-

- ¡PELEA!

- ¡pero padre!

- ¡PELEA!

- no fue mi intención ofenderte

- ¡EH DICHO QUE PELEES!

- ¡te lo ruego padre!… la Nación del fuego es lo más importante para mi

- ¡tu aprenderás a respetarme!... ¡y tu maestro será el sufrimiento!

Después una inmensa luz… algo que había dejado callados a todos… Mai se perdió en el silencio, y cuando logro reaccionar, lo comprendió todo.

Podía ver a las personas quienes se cubrían la boca para no gritar… y vio a Zuko, ahí tirado, con el rostro enrojecido y humeando, gritando de dolor, un dolor que no solo era de él… si no también de ella… el Señor del Fuego Ozai, lo había quemado el rostro de Zuko, marcándolo para siempre.

Quiso correr para ayudarlo, pero los brazos de su padre se lo impidieron, lucho incluso contra él para que la soltara y la dejara ir, pero no lo consiguió, solo atino a llorar amargamente mientras veía como se llevaban a Zuko retorciéndose de dolor

… pero por un momento vio como Zuko entre su sufrimiento menciono algo parecido a un murmullo.

- MAI…- después perdió la conciencia.

Mai sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba, quería estar con él, pero no podía, y cuando noto como Azula sonreía victoriosa la humillación de Zuko, la odio infinitamente, más de lo que podía imaginar- _Azula… ¡eres una!…_- nuevamente no pudo completar su frase, entre su padre y su madre la llevaron hasta su habitación, estaba muy mal.

Mientras Zuko se recuperaba, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que podía suceder ahora… se rumoraba de que El Señor del Fuego tenia preparado un gran castigo para el príncipe, algo que sirviera como ejemplo para toda la nación.

Y exactamente tres semanas después del Agni Kai, se supo.

- Se Ordena el inmediato exilio, deshonra y auto dimisión de la corona, al Príncipe Zuko, hijo del Señor del Fuego Ozai, bajo so pena de muerte si se atreve a regresar, el único modo de recuperar su honor será capturando al Avatar- fue lo que dijo el mensajero a Zuko quien tenia la mitad del rostro vendada- eso es todo- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!- grito Zuko completamente iracundo.

- Zuko, tranquilízate- le decía Iroh.

- al final lo logro… al final si logro quitarme todo- lloraba amargamente- ¡AL FINAL ESTOY MUERTO EN VIDA!

- ¡eso no es cierto!- Mai logro introducirse en la habitación de Zuko y había escuchado todo

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le grito por primera vez en su vida, haciendo que Mai se asustara- ¡YO SOY QUIEN ESTA SUFRIENDO!... ¡TU NO!

- será mejor que los deje solos, un momento- se disculpo el general y salio de la habitación de su sobrino… si alguien podía tranquilizar a ese chico era solamente ella.

- ¿Zuko sigues respirando?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si sigues respirando?

- ¿eres una ciega?, ¡por supuesto que sigo respirando!

- ¿entonces por que dices que estas muerto en vida?… o estas vivo o estas muerto, esa es la ley.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme?- bajando el tono de su voz.

- si sigues con vida, puedes entonces llevar a cabo la búsqueda del Avatar… además- se sentó en una silla frente a él- no has pensado que desde el principio tu padre ya había planeado alejarte de tu hogar.

- siempre estuve conciente de ello- recordó lo que Azula le dijo justo antes de que su madre desapareciera.

- entonces deja de lloriquear y mejor empieza a trazar un plan para buscar al avatar… o mínimo la tumba de este… hace 100 años que no se sabe nada de él, y cuando lo hayas hecho, cosa que no creo que te leve mucho tiempo, regresaras como un gran príncipe, el cual no le importo nada con tal de restaurar su honor frente a toda la nación, aunque, esta de más decir que tienes mucho honor, fuiste capas de defender a los soldados de una muerte terrible, se hubiera visto muy mal que nadie hubiera dicho nada.

- aun así mira mi rostro, esta quemado, ¡estoy marcado!- en su enojo, Zuko comenzó a quitarse con furia las vendas del rostro.

- ¡Zuko por favor tranquiliza…

- Mírame Mai, mira mi rostro… el rostro de un príncipe exiliado.

- a mi me parece lindo- agrego rápidamente para cortar la tensión- cuando la quemadura cicatrice, tu ojo parecerá el ojo de un dragón...

- ¡de verdad que eres rara!- a Zuko se le escapo una sonrisa, aliviando inmediatamente su enojo.

- no tienes idea de cuanto, ahora descansa.

- de verdad no te desagrada mi rostro- murmuro apenas.

- no, a mi siempre me ha gustado tu rostro- se sonrojo violentamente, cosa que de inmediato noto Zuko.

- Mai… yo…

- ¡no digas nada!… duérmete… mañana será un día demasiado largo, te han dado de plazo una semana para abandonar la nación del fuego y tienes que preparar tu viaje- se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar a la salida- que descanses.

Cuando apenas la dio al espalda Mai. Zuko sintió que tenía algo que hacer… no supo como saco fuerzas, se levanto e su cama y detuvo a Mai por los hombros.

- espera

- ¿Qué sucede?- contesto ella sin voltear a verlo.

- creo que me estas debiendo algo.

- ¿Cómo que?- lo miro de reojo.

- algo como esto…- se acerco a ella con alguna extraña intención, la cual entendió de inmediato Mai, quien se giro levemente para mirar a Zuko, algo que no logro hacer, por que los labios de Zuko se apoderaron de los suyos, sellándolos con un beso muy calido, lleno de sentimientos. Fue muy corto, pero intenso para los dos, cuando ambos se separaron estaban completamente sonrojados y solo atinaron a darse un suave abrazo.

- te prometo que regresare lleno de gloria

- no prometas esas cosas, solo prométeme que regresaras.

- pronto volveré…

- y yo te estaré esperando siempre- levanto su mano y toco levemente la cicatriz tratando de no lastimarla, aun tenía partes sin cicatrizar.

Zuko con su mano apretó levemente la mano de Mai, tranquilizándose, llenándose de bienestar.

- te juro que nadie volverá a tocar mi rostro- le sonrió

- más te vale que así sea- se acerco de nuevo a besarlo.

Tres años después las cosas habían cambiado notablemente, Mai se había transformado en una jovencita seria, fría, y casi carente de sentimientos, es más, se decía incluso que le importaba poco o nada su vida, pero era notable su preocupación por su hermanito, un niño que de vez en cuando jugaba con ella, pero después de eso volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

Se levanto del piso después de mucho llorar, se seco sus lagrimas y decidió bajar al comedor antes de que alguien la fuese a buscar… ahora era la hija del gobernador de Omashu, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ya que si Zuko cumplió con su objetivo, estaría muy lejos para recibirlo, y eso la molestaba en sobre manera.

Tenia que lidiar con tantas cosas que ya se estaba desesperando, pero por un lado, no estaba tan mal el asunto, tan solo el día anterior había sucedido un ataque por parte de los rebeldes y eso la lleno levemente de vitalidad, extrañaba pelear como la guerrera que era.

- por fin decides bajar hija- su joven madre la saludo al verla entrar al comedor.

- lo lamento madre, pero no me sentía bien.

- mmmm- murmuró la mujer- sabes algo, el hijo de un rico noble de la nación del fuego esta acaba de anunciar que esta buscando esposa.

Mai sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pero decidió actuar con naturalidad.

- y eso a mi que me importa- contesto con una mueca.

- debería, dentro de dos meses estarás ya en edad de casarte y debes pensar en tu futuro… y créeme que este chico aseguraría tu vida- expresó su padre.

- no lo deseo, además no es algo que este en mis planes.

- pues empieza hacerlos, por que en dos días viene a Omashu a conocerte.

Mai se enfureció y con tan solo un sorbo de jugo se levanto de la mesa y salio rápidamente de ese lugar si un rumbo fijo.

- ¿Maldición por que tardas tanto?- grito furiosa.

En eso, un cuerno sonó, una caravana de la nación del fuego se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

La soberbia con la cual se movía ese grupo de personas solo podían significar una cosa, alguien de la familia real había llagado a Omashu.

- ¡Hola Mai!- la ahora Adolescente Azula se bajaba arrogantemente de la litera.

- ¡dime que vienes a matarme!- le contesto.

Azula se quedo confundida, sin entender claramente la contestación de Mai.

- es broma… ¡me da mucho gusto de verte!

- lo mismo digo Mai- corrió abrazar a Mai y esta vio una posibilidad de escapar de su cruel destino.

- tanto tiempo sin verte Mai- grito eufórica Ty Lee, quien acompañaba a Azula.

Ese día secuestrarían a su hermano y volvería a ser una guerrera, conoció Al Avatar, y deseo que Zuko estuviera ahí para que él, personalmente, lo capturara, pero Azula le había dicho que su hermano cayo en una mayor desgracia y ahora lo buscaban para matarlo. Aun así y en contra de sus propias convicciones, se unió a Azula en la búsqueda del Avatar… servia también que la alejaba de Omashu y del mocoso que la pretendía.

- ya habrá otra oportunidad.

- eso parece- contesto Ty Lee- ¿oye Mai, seria interesante volver a ver a Zuzu, no te parece?

- eso creo- y oculto una disimulada sonrisa de jubilo-_ creo que pronto nos volveremos a ver Zuko, solo hay que esperar un poco más y volveremos a estar juntos_- con ese pensamiento se subió al tanque transporte de Azula y emprendió un nuevo viaje, esta vez feliz de realizarlo- _creo que la vida me esta dando una gran oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser feliz… además, todo pasa por algo… _La Ley de la Vida dice que hay un tiempo y un lugar para todo, pero cuando se interrumpe, permanece intermitente hasta que de nuevo vuelve a despertar más fuerte y lleno de vida… aquí lo curioso es que nunca fue interrumpido, solo nos alejamos uno del otro, tengo fe que todo será para bien…- Mai sonrió y comenzó a tratar de seguir la conversación animada de Azula y Ty Lee… aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en Zuko.

**Basado en un hecho real. **

………………………………………

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen fe en el Amor.**

**Johann, va para ti, la verdad es que con lo poco que hemos hablado, me has llegado a caer muy bien XD, espero que pronto sea tu boda con tu novio y me INVITES.**

………………………………………

_**Ya se……me quieren asesinar… ¿pero que creen?... ¡ME DECLARO ZUMAI, MAIKO o MAIZU!... si ya se, es difícil de creer que una súper Zutariana como yo pudiera decir eso… Pero lo siento… es así… no por eso dejare de publicar los fanfics Zutarianos que ya empecé, pero tienen que acostumbrarse que aparecerá un Fanfic MAIZU en breve, es que… sinceramente… me parezco mucho a Mai, no en lo físico, ella es demasiado alta y pálida, si no en la manera de pensar, verán, soy muy seria, si ya se han visto que a veces bromeo con todos, pero es curioso que cuando me lo propongo soy la Reina del Hielo, seria hasta por los codos y no hay manera de cambiarme a menos que me conozcan bien, pero pues… creo que como Mai… También oculto mi modo de ser y soy alegre como ahora… por eso es que me sentía muy confundida y me sentía incapaz de seguir escribiendo… pero les prometo que ya voy a actualizar el sábado o el domingo que viene… Palabra de Zutariana XDD (Nota también soy Zutariana… aun sigo pensando que son muy buena pareja… aunque analizando bien la serie, nunca nos dieron esperanza los escritores) ( si ya se… Las encrucijadas, Bato de la Tribu Agua, El Pergamino de los Maestros Agua y bla bla… pero honestamente no daba para mucho)**_

_**Nos Vemos en mi próxima Actualización la cual ya estoy preparando, y espero les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando.**_

_**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: ººººººººº Zukara Love ººººººººº**_

_**Recomendación del Cáp.: Nota Importante, tengan cuidado con los Virus informáticos que llegan Vía Messenger… pueden dejarlos con migraña…o peor aún, en coma, como me acaba de suceder. **_


	3. AVATAR ROKU

La Ley de la Vida

Peor era aceptar que había dejado sola a toda su gente…

Sabía de antemano que los errores del pasado, por lo común, se olvidan, pero cuando las cosas son demasiado densas como para pasarse por alto, simplemente decidio mejorar su estrella…

… mejorar su vida…

… mejorar su pasado y componer su futuro…

Cuando noto como los barcos avanzaban desde el embarcadero hacia las tierras alejadas, noto con un deje de tristeza, que tal vez el futuro no era tan condescendiente con nadie… sobre todo con él…

Al menos estaba ella… su motivo de vida…

Pero noto con horror que sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo, que sus ojos lo miraban con tristeza… que sus ojos lo miraban con reproche…

Dejo que las cosas sucedieran, que pasaran por el simple hecho de no querer intervenir…

… al fin y al cabo no era su problema…

… al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada…

… pero ser quien era ameritaba más acción…

… ¿entonces por que Rayos no hacía algo?

- deberías hacer algo- le dijo suavemente aquella mujer que lo había acompañado desde hacía mucho tiempo…

- tiene que darse cuenta que esta mal

- ¡no lo hará y lo sabes!

- pero puede que suceda algo que lo haga cambiar de opinión.

- ¡ni siquiera el que su hijo sea un niño lo hace cambiar de opinión!… ¡Esta enfermo!- se llevo la mano a su vientre, el cual guardaba un pequeño bebe, producto del amor que le tenía a su esposo… esposo…

Una palabra de seis letras que es capas de cimbrar los cimientos de muchos… era la esposa del Avatar… una unión prohibida… una unión que era para meditarse…

- ¿estas bien?- se levanto de su lugar y corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

- estoy bien, es solo que el bebe se movió…

- ah, que bueno que era solo eso- puso su mano en el vientre de su esposa y noto con alegría los débiles movimientos de su bebe- va a ser un niñito muy lindo…

- eso creo…- sin saber como, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

- shhh, no llores, estaremos bien- la abrazo y acariciaba su pelo con delicadeza…

- mi hijo nacerá en un mundo con guerra, un mundo sin paz.

- pero aquí estaremos a salvo…

- ¿y los demás niños?... ¿Qué sucederá con los niños de las demás naciones?... ¿Qué sucederá cuando la guerra los alcance?... ¿Cuántos van a morir?... ¡serán las victimas de la guerra de Sozin!... ¡Y TU NO ESTAS HACIENDO NADA!... ¡ERES EL AVATAR, MAESTRO DE LOS CUATRO ELEMENTOS!... ¡POR QUE TE QUEDAS ASÍ, CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS!... ¡Sozin esta asesinando a mucha gente y tu estas aquí sin mover un dedo!... ¡Roku me das pena!, ¡mucha pena y vergüenza!- se soltó de los brazos de Roku y camino rumbo a su casa…

- _¡ella tiene razón!... ¡soy una vergüenza!_- se derrumbo sobre sus piernas y de nuevo miro a la flota de la Nación del fuego avanzar por el mar… se dirigían a la Tribu Agua del Sur… sería la primera en ser reducida a cenizas, después avanzarían rumbo al Reino Tierra, este no sería tan difícil, avanzarían más al norte y destruirían a la Tribu Agua del Norte, incluso a los del pantano, después sobre los nómadas Aire… aunque estos ya se habían rendido de antemano, la guerra no es para ellos, personas de mucha paz… y Sozin lo sabía…

Lloro mucho… un largo rato… incluso perdió la noción del tiempo y solo la mano suave de su esposa fue capaz de sacarlo de su retraimiento…

- vamos a casa- le susurro, dándole un abrazo, dejando que se recargara en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada?.

- por que eres una persona de paz…

- tienes razón… soy una vergüenza

- si lo fueras, no estuviera casada contigo…

- gracias por estar conmigo…

- estaré contigo siempre…

Se miraron a los ojos y un beso sello sus labios, lo dicho, dicho estaba…

Años después… mirando a su hijo correr por la playa, observaba la distante isla imperial en el horizonte… según sabía, la tribu del agua del sur había sido vencida por completo y muy pocos guerreros quedaron.

Escucho también que Sozin en las tierras de Hartui, acabo con un millar de soldados del reino tierra, los había quemado como pasto seco en unos segundos.

Pero también sabía que había una extraña movilización rumbo a la capital de la tierra, la ciudad de los muros, Ba Sing Se.

- creo que se dirige a Ba Sing Se- le dijo su esposa.

- eso fue lo que escuche…

- le va a ser difícil hacerla caer…

- es más fácil hacer que la ciudad caiga que el en darse por vencido.

- jijijiji- comenzó a reír su esposa.

- ¿de que te ríes?- la miro extrañado.

- ya tienes canas- le señalo unas ligeras canas en su pelo.

- mmmm, déjalas, ahí están bien…- desvió la mirada avergonzado.

- te estas haciendo viejo- volvió a reír

- no estoy viejo… es solo que mi pelo esta poniéndose canoso.

- ya estas viejo…- canturreo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- bueno… tal vez un poquito…

- ¡NEGACIÓN!, si estas viejo… al igual que yo…

- ay amor… nuestro hijo tan pequeñito y nosotros tan viejos…

- lo sé, pero no pudimos tenerlo antes, míranos, tu tienes 50 años y yo tengo 46… cuando sea un adolescente nosotros ya estaremos canositos y con bastón en mano- volvió a reírse.

- pero estaremos ahí para verlo crecer- la abrazo y ambos dirigieron su mirada hasta el pequeño niñito que estaba jugando con la arena.

- será mejor que vayamos a casa a comer.

- está bien- miro al niño- ¡KUZO!, ven hijo, ya es hora de comer…

El niñito, los miro, y en su mirada ambarina parecía que el sol resplandecía de alegría.

- ¡si papi!- grito el niño lleno de felicidad y corrió para arrojarse a los brazos de sus padres quienes lo abrazaron con muchísimo amor…

Un rugido de la tierra… algo apenas imperceptible lo había alertado… pero no supo que era… cuando volvió a intentar dormirse, un terremoto los hizo despertarse, corrieron afuera de la casa, y lo notaron, una horrible lluvia de cenizas comenzaba a caer, el volcán que durante años estuvo dormido, ahora hacía erupción sin previo aviso, amenazaba a todos, amenazaba a su esposa y a su hijo.

Corrieron por las calles hasta llegar al muelle, pero aún había muchísima gente atrapada en el pueblo, soltó la mano de su esposa y esta lo miro con dolor.

- _ ¡cuida de Kuzo!_- murmuro mentalmente y ella pareció comprenderlo.

Roku subió por la colina y trataba de luchar contra el volcán, le dio tiempo a la gente de salir de la isla, pero los gases eran muy tóxicos para respirarse.

- ¡el Avatar es muy poderoso pero no es inmortal!- acepto con resignación su destino, su dragón guía voló hasta él para ayudarlo y le gritaba desesperado que saliera con el de ese lugar- ¡vete de aquí, Estoy bien!- pero el dragón no se iba.

El ser un Avatar no ayudaba para nada, era demasiada energía para un solo hombre, se necesitaban cuatro avatares más para derrotar a la naturaleza… y el solo era uno…

- ¿necesitas una mano amigo?

Sozin acudió ante la emergencia de la isla, ante la emergencia de su mejor amigo.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar contra el volcán que ahora ya no era uno, si no dos, pero era demasiado para ellos.

Decidieron rendirse y corrieron cuesta arriba para escapar de la nube piró clástica que se estaba formando… y el infortunio se cernió alrededor de Roku, una explosión de gases lo envolvió y lo hizo perder el sentido poco a poco.

- ¡ayúdame amigo!- Rogó Roku a Sozin.

- no Roku, tu eres un estorbo para mis planes- se subió a su dragón negro- adiós Avatar Roku, no te voy a extrañar- voló a toda velocidad de ahí.

Roku miro con tristeza como se alejaba y lo sintió… una gigantesca nube ardiente se acercaba con una velocidad increíble, su dragón guía voló hasta él y lo envolvió con su cuerpo y ambos fueron tragados por el fuego del volcán…

… por la ira de fuego…

… y de cierto modo… por la ira de Sozin…

Todos lloraron la muerte de Roku, en especial su esposa e hijo…

- ¡no te preocupes! yo cuidare de ti y de tu hijo- con la más cínica de las miradas Sozin le extendió la mano a la viuda y su hijo… ambos vivirían bajo su mano, los tendría vigilados… y quien sabe… ese niño podría crecer y convertirse en un gran general para su ejercito… o tal vez… sería la puerta para un gran poder para sus herederos… arrogante, observo como Azulón, su único hijo y Kuzo jugaban en los jardines del palacio…

……………………………………………………………

- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- una joven madre miraba a su pequeño recién nacido con muchísimo amor.

- Azulón como mi padre, o Sozin como mi abuelo…

- ¿esos nombres?- contesto con desagrado

- es mi primogénito, tendrá un nombre que indique de quien es descendiente…

- yo pensaba ponerle el nombre de mi padre…

- ¿KUZO?

- si… bueno… no exactamente… pensaba que tal vez podríamos ponerle ZUKO.

- suena muy lindo querida- Iroh se acerco a la joven madre mientras llevaba de la mano a Lu Ten, quien miraba contento al pequeño niño- Zuko es un nombre muy bonito… indica fuerza y valentía…

- verdad que si Iroh…

Con algo de fastidio, Ozai se levanto de su lugar y suspiro enojado

- ¡se llamara como quieras, eso a mi me da igual!

Ozai siguió mirando al niñito dormir entre los brazos de su madre… Zuko, príncipe Zuko, se le antojaba un mal presagio… y el no estaba para mal agüero… muchísimo menos para tener que cargar con lo que acarrearía que su hijo se llamara de ese modo…- _es un heredero del Avatar… sangre de Avatar corre por las venas de mi hijo… ya veré la manera de mantenerlo a raya…_- suspiro largamente.

……………………………………………………………

La ley de la vida:

Si puedes ayudar, ayuda… si no puedes… no intervengas… pero si hay demasiado de por medio… no te des por vencido… las peores cosas suceden por que nadie hace nada por impedirlas… y la diferencia puede ser un dedo… una palabra dicha en el momento indicado… un consejo correcto… un "piénsalo bien", no esta demás…

Si un amigo te necesita no le des la espalda… trata de comprenderlo y guíalo por el lado correcto… por que puede ser que los reproches sean peores…

Si eres el hijo de las circunstancias… medita tu situación y encuéntrale el lado bueno… por que no todo esta tan mal… peor es negar quienes somos y perdernos en la indiferencia… mírate al espejo… y observa tu rostro… la genética te delata… pero el corazón habla por si solo y no responde a nada… si no a ti mismo…

……………………………………………………………

**Dedicado a todos los que somos hijos de las circunstancias…**

**Por que somos fuertes ante el destino…**

……………………………………………………………

**Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo, con un trauma peor de lo que se imaginan… sucedió que yo ya no quería saber nada del Avatar, estaba chocada y con jaqueca… pero mis queridísimas amigas Vejibra Momiji y Baketsuki, para quienes envió un saludo y un beso, me soltaron todos los traumas de Roku y Sozin, y no me contuve ni por un momentito, y comencé a maldecir al muy maldito de Ozai… (Tengo mis razones)… y me avente un mini maratón de los primeros diez capítulos dejándome en el mas profundo de los traumas… sobre todo cuando pude identificar la persona a la cual ataca Katara en el promo del libro tres…**

**¡NO LO PODIA CREER Y CUANDO SE DEN CUENTA ME DARÁN LA RAZÓN!**

**Así que retome mis fanfics y logre escribir este drabble, y estoy por terminar el de "La Sangre solo Llama Sangre", el cual en breve lo publicare…**

**Otra cosa… tengo una mala noticia con respecto a este fic… y es que, estos drabbles se están terminando… de hacer solamente… aún me quedan varios personajes y el que viene esta buenísimo XD… ya lo tenía terminado, pero las circunstancias me hicieron detener su redacción y peor fue cuando note que Zuko y Aang son parecidísimos… chequenlos bien… yo diría que son tan parecidos que si al calvito de Aang le ponemos la cicatriz, notaríamos lo idénticos que son… y las cosas se me complicaron hasta que detuve todo… horror cuando note con espanto que Zuko si era nieto de Roku… llámenme bruja si quieren, pero cuando comenzaba el libro dos Tierra, se me ocurrió escribir un drabble donde decía que Zuko era el bisnieto de Roku, y cuando lo confirme, me dio tantísimo Trauma que grite como histérica y hasta mi hermana me regaño… pero bueno… Esa es otra historia…XD**

**Y si la quieren leer me dejan un review para animarme a publicarla…**

**Bueno, eso es todo… rayos casi una hoja de puras explicaciones… en fin… se portan bien y espero verlos el próximo viernes que es cuando actualizo… adiosito...**

**¡Nos Vemos!, Atentamente: . , - ' ´ - , . Zukara Love . , - ' ´ - , .**


	4. Magma Control

La Ley de la Vida

Magma Control

Negación: **Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán, todos los personajes pertenecen a Brian Konietzko (PAPASOTE) y Michael Dimartino, Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

…………………………………….

Dedicado a mis amigas Chabela, Azula, Vejibra Momiji, Hotaru Albatou Yuko, Mizuhi y Top Toop… Gracias por apoyarme en estos días de desesperación XD.

…………………………………….

Miedo

Eso sentía…

La batalla era espantosa, la guerra que tanto se había esperado se estaba librando, de igual a igual, de cuerpo a cuerpo… los gritos desesperados de muchas personas no se dejaban de oír…

Era un caos…

Aang corría buscando al señor del fuego, tenia que encontrarlo justo antes que el cometa pasara sobre ellos…

Toph, Katara y Zuko se habrían paso entre las filas salvajes de los maestros fuego, no costaba mucho trabajo vencerlos, pero eran demasiados y entre más tiempo pasaba el cansancio estaba haciendo mella de ellos.

Un estruendo se escucho, Aang había entrado en estado Avatar para la sorpresa de todos y arrazo en unos segundos con medio ejército, estaba fuera de si…

Pero el Fire Lord tenía un as bajo la manga, comenzó a temblar la tierra, el volcán bajo sus pies comenzó a despertar y hacer erupción, si iba a ser derrotado se iría con la gloria de matar al maestro aire… y tal vez… al último Avatar… su arma secreta, la Magma Control.

- ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Toph aterrada por los movimientos feroces del suelo.

- ¡sal de aquí Toph!- corre a donde están los demás liberando a los presos y huyan, nosotros te seguimos después- grito Katara

Toph solo la miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!... ¡estas mintiendo!... ¡no me seguirá ninguno de ustedes dos!

- ¡vete de Aquí Toph y ayuda a los demás!- le ordeno Zuko.

La chica solo bajo la mirada y corrió rápidamente a las prisiones del palacio

- Será mejor que también te vayas Katara, este lugar no es para ti- le hablo Zuko.

- ¿y dejar que la fiesta se termine sin mi?... no gracias- le sonrió, antes de acercarse y robarle un beso desesperado.

- Katara yo te am…

- no lo digas… por que entonces en realidad si nos estamos despidiendo- sonrió tristemente.

Corrieron hasta el palacio donde Aang seguía ensimismado atacando a Ozai, entre los tres comenzaron atacar al señor del fuego que cada vez se volvía más fuerte, más poderoso, más invencible.

Con desesperación, Katara arrojo una gran ola sobre Ozai, pero este simplemente la evaporo con un movimiento.

- ¡Si vas a atacarme hazlo bien!- le grito antes de golpearla con una ráfaga de fuego, lanzándola lejos de los demás.

- ¡KATARA!- grito Zuko con desesperación y ataco a su padre.

- mira nada más… el punto débil de mi queridísimo hijo es esa campesina… muy bien… al menos sabré que te esta ves si te estoy destruyendo mocoso insolente.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!- exclamo Aang antes de intentar asfixiarlo dejándolo sin aire, lentamente.

Curiosamente Ozai no dejaba de sonreír, y por muchos ataques que sufriera o por mucho que ese estuviera ahogando seguía atacando sin piedad…

La tierra seguía temblando, mucho del palacio ya no existía, ya ni decir de la ciudad, esta ya estaba destruida…

- jajajajajaja- una espantosa carcajada se escuchaba salir del señor del fuego.

- ¡de que rayos te ríes!- demando Zuko.

- están tan ensimismados intentando vencerme que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa con la chica…

Aterrados, ambos miraron a donde estaba Katara y lo que vieron les causo horror, Katara estaba sobre una pequeña placa de tierra flotando en un inmenso lago de Magma roja…

Aang perdió la cabeza y ataco al señor del fuego con todo lo que tenía y este apenas si lograba protegerse de los ataques antes que el piso debajo de el colapsara y cayera al lago de Magma… muriendo de manera dolorosa lanzando gritos de dolor capaces de romper una roca hasta que simplemente se hundió en la Magma… pero al Avatar lo dejo muy cansado y este solo se desplomo en el suelo.

Zuko corrió como loco hasta el borde de su pequeña placa y con su Bender intento ayudar a Katara jalando la placa, pero nada servia…

- ¡Katara!- gritaba con más desesperación mientras veía que su plataforma se hundía…- ¡KATARA!...

Ella experto y miro directamente a los ojos a Zuko, mirándolo con un corazón destrozado por la tristeza…

- ¡TE AMO ZUKO!- le grito antes de ser tragada por el Magma hirviente… consumiendo su cuerpo en instantes.

- ¡NOOO!... ¡KATARA!...

……………………………………………………….

- ¡ahhhhhhh!- despertó…

Se incorporo rápidamente como un resorte y miro confundido todo el lugar mientras no dejaba de respirar rápido y de manera cortada… estaba en su habitación del templo del aire del oeste…

Miro sus manos y trato de regular su respiración… su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sudor frió y estaba sumamente mareado y con muchas nauseas…

Y sucedió… comenzó a llorar… estaba demasiado alterado por esa pesadilla… no podía quitarse la imagen de ver a Katara morir tragada por el Magma… la desesperación y la impotencia estaban corroyendo su alma… se sentía espantosamente vulnerable…

Pero dos toques en la puerta lo hicieron callarse de golpe…

Seria… muy pero muy seria, entro Katara con su habitual charola de comida para Zuko…

- Tu desayuno...- le hablo sin ganas y muy molesta.

-………...- el no dijo nada, se quedo perplejo al verla… estaba viva, con su hermoso cabello suelto y su suave piel acanelada brillaba con vida, ya ni decir de sus ojos… se veían tan bellos que solo atino a sonreír tontamente…

- ¿POR QUE ME VEZ ASÍ?- reclamo ella, mientras escondía con mucha dificultad un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… solo Zuko podía mirarla y ponerla increíblemente nerviosa y ponerla a imaginar estupideces con el…

- lo siento… no fue mi intención incomodarte- pero sus ojos seguían mirándola con mirada enternecida… estaba feliz de verla con vida… no como en ese maldito sueño que había tenido.

- ¡pues no debes mirarme así!.. Sabes que me molesta que me mires y más que me tengas que dirigir la palabra… no se como te soporta Aang pero yo no te aguanto… si por mi fuera tu no estarías aquí, es más… ya te hubiera exterminado desde hace tiempo y…

Su rostro se volvió increíblemente sonrojado… Zuko se levanto de golpe y la había abrazado para besarla con desesperación, con todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento hacia ella, intentando decirle lo mucho que la amaba…

En un principio se resistió, pero cuando su cordura flaqueo, abrazo a Zuko y comenzó a besarlo con la misma intensidad y desesperación que el lo hacía, tornando el beso en algo demasiado apasionado y difícil de resistir… no supieron como paso, pero se encontraban acostados sobre la cama de Zuko, aun con la ropa puesta…

Un suspiro salio de la maestra agua y esto solo los hizo perder la conciencia, Zuko desvió sus besos al cuello de Katara y esta comenzó a jugar con el pelo de el, guiándolo por donde quería sentirlo, respondiendo con leves gemidos el delicioso trabajo que Zuko hacía sobre su piel…

El se dejo posar sobre el cuerpo de ella y la sensación fue tan placentera que gimió roncamente. De nuevo se besaron y cuando ya no podían respirar, ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo de felicidad al saberse correspondidos en sus sentimientos…

- Te Amo Katara- le confeso, dejándola completamente desarmada y sonrió como nunca de felicidad.

- Te Amo Zuko- le respondió ella con mucho amor y el solo atino a comenzar a llorar de felicidad… ella lo amaba y el la amaba a ella… todo simplemente era perfecto…

De nuevo un beso apasionado, pero más corto… y Katara pudo sentir un ligero temblor en Zuko, era como si estuviera ocultando una espantosa agonía…

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto cuando se separaron un momento.

- no es nada- mintió, pero no podía decirle que la había soñado muriendo…

- si no fuera nada no estuvieras colapsándote… ¿Qué te sucede?

Respiro profundamente

- tuve una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla… la más fea que he tenido- oculto su rostro en el cuello de Katara, aspirando profundamente el suave aroma de Katara.

- ¿Qué sucedía en ese sueño?- inquirió al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- algo horrible… te perdía- sollozo- ¡NUNCA ME DEJES POR FAVOR!

- ¡Nunca Lo Haré!... nunca te dejare solo Zuko… nunca… tendría que mor…

- ¡no digas esa palabra!... nunca la digas… me basta con saber que no lo harás… por que yo no pienso dejarte a ti pase lo que pase- le sonrió.

- está bien- le beso su frente.

- espero que me perdones por lo que hice en Ba Sing Se… estaba confundido… Perdóname mi amor…

- cielos… eso ya paso… y no me quiero acordar ahora- una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro- vuélvemelo a decir…

- ¿Qué?... ¿lo de que me perdones?, claro… Perdóname…

- ¡ESO NO!... Lo Otro…

- lo de MI AMOR- sonrió el al tiempo que le daba un ligero beso a sus labios.

- Eso precisamente- se volvieron a besar, y esta vez sabían muy bien que las cosas irían a más haya de un simple beso… ambos anhelaban ese momento con toda su alma… el momento de demostrar con hechos lo que significaba el uno para el otro…

No sabían como ni cuando comenzaron a necesitarse… pero era un hecho que se amaban con todo el amor que su corazón podía dar…

Se estaban perdiendo aun más en sus deseos cuando lo impensable sucedió…

Varios golpes en la puerta los sobresalto y los hizo separarse.

- ¿ZUKO NO ESTA KATARA POR AHÍ?... ¡NO LA ENCUENTRO!- era Toph quien llegaba para el infortunio de ambos amantes…

- Haz algo… di algo- le decía Katara a Zuko para despistar a Toph.

El solo la miro y le robo un último beso y con una sonrisa cómplice se separo de ella, y le indico con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente…

- ¡eres una molesta!... no se por que tengo que soportarte- le grito "furibundo" a Katara y esta a duras penas logro contener la risa.

- ah… DISCULPA SU APESTOSIDAD… pero el tráfico es libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera…

- y para que me interrumpes en mi descanso…

- te traje tu comida… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS HAGO?... Debería dejarte morir de hambre…

Toph que estaba afuera escuchaba la discusión y entro de golpe a la habitación.

- ¿Qué RAYOS LES PASA A LOS DOS?- demando

- ¡EL EMPEZO!

- No es cierto, fue ella- contesto el chico muy enojado.

- ¿Qué yo empecé?, eso no es cierto…

- pues eso se arregla de un solo modo…

- Así…

- ¡AGNI KAI al atardecer!- gritaron los dos…

- mmmm- suspiro Toph, no les creía ni tantito, sus corazones latían demasiado acelerados y estaban mintiendo…- ¿saben que?... si querían estar solos, solo debían decir que me fuera y listo- acuso…- Rayos que mal se ven…- comenzó a caminar fuera del pasillo- por cierto… Sokka esta cerca, así que dense prisa y… ¡SABEN QUE PIERDANSE!... salio corriendo la pequeña niña, dejando a unos muy sonrojados enamorados adentro de la habitación…

- ¿crees que diga algo?- pregunto Katara algo acalorada…

- no creo… pero que más da… algún día se van a tener que enterar…

- buen punto… pero la emoción de ocultarlo por un tiempo sería muy interesante- se acerco de manera muy felina al maestro fuego haciéndolo sonrojarse hasta las orejas- o tu que piensas mi amor…

- pienso que si no salimos de esta habitación- la rodeo con sus brazos- se van a enterar antes de tiempo- sello sus labios con un apasionado beso, cuando termino ambos salieron tomados de la mano rumbo al pequeño salón donde todos estaban siempre reunidos…

Ambos eran muy felices… y aunque la pesadilla aun rondaba en el corazón de Zuko… el haría lo imposible por detener esa horrible visión… aprendería la MAGMA CONTROL a como diera lugar… protegería a Katara de cualquier peligro… aun y cuando este sea su propio padre…

Por ahora… lo único que le preocupaba… y honestamente lo tenía preocupado… eran las ganas inmensas de besar a Katara y continuar lo que estaban haciendo adentro de la habitación…

……………………………………………….

La Ley de la Vida dice que debes proteger lo que amas… protegerlo de cualquier cosa… aun y cuando eso signifique enfrentarte a lo que más temes…

Las recompensas por hacerlo son increíblemente placenteras…

……………………………………………….

OK. Es cierto… me perdí dos meses y ahora regreso con este mini drabble…

Antes que nada pido una disculpa a todos, honestamente no tenia nadita de ganas de seguir escribiendo… podría decirse que no me interesaba nada del Avatar, ya ni se diga del Zutara, la verdad no me ha ido nada bien estos dos meses…

A mi padre le fue diagnosticado Cáncer en etapa Terminal, los ánimos de toda mi familia estaban destruidos y la moral estaba por los suelos… faltaban unos párrafos para terminar el Cáp. De mi fic la sangre solo llama sangre cuando comencé a notar el deterioro físico de mi padre y cuando me dijeron que pasaba mande al diablo todo lo que tenía, Salí criminalmente de calificaciones y me sentía muy mal…

Hoy les puedo decir que mi padre se recupera lentamente, y clínicamente es un milagro su recuperación. GRACIAS DIOS…

Por otro lado, me ocurrió la cosa más fea que le puede pasar a una mujer… algo que simplemente no quiero recordar…

Pero aquí estoy y para compensar mi ausencia, les prepare este nuevo capitulo de la Ley de la Vida… esta inspirado en una autentica pesadilla que tuve en la noche del 21 de febrero, además que tenia algo pendiente con mi amiga Vejibra Momiji **(amiga aquí esta lo prometido)** así que los dejo… ya saben… si quieren más me dejan un Review… ¡por que ni crean que voy actualizar si no me dejan uno!, ¡AUN NO LEVANTO EL CASTIGO DE LA SANGRE SOLO LLAMA SANGRE Y EL DE MÁS QUE UN SUEÑO!...

**¡NOS VEMOS!, Atentamente:**

** . , - - , - ' - , . Z u k a r a L o v e . , - - , - ´ - , . **


End file.
